


Three times Chin saw Danny and Steve Naked AKA Three Times Chin Wants to Forget

by shanachie



Series: H50 Shifter Verse [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Series, Shifter Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Chin would really rather not know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Chin saw Danny and Steve Naked AKA Three Times Chin Wants to Forget

__  
**At the Hospital**  


The crack of the shot had startled all of them, especially spread out as they were as they searched the building. A moment later a feral roar split the air. Chin and Kono skidded around the corner, almost colliding with each other, then heading up the stairs where the noise was coming from. “Where?” he asked as another roar sounded.

“There!” Kono pointed and they spun, heading down the hall. They sprinted, heading for the noise; praying they weren’t too late.

There was a blond haired man crumpled on the ground when they reached the room, blood pooling by his side, and a man on top of the only furniture in the room—a dresser that didn’t look nearly sturdy enough to hold him—a growling menacing tiger below it. Chin had no idea how the man had gotten on top of the dresser since the tiger couldn’t climb the sheer sides. Apparently fear lent men wings.

Kono went immediately towards Danny, crouching down and when the tiger turned and growled, she said, “I’m not going to hurt him.”

“Steve,” Chin said, speaking in a calm voice. “If you eat the man, we won’t be able to question him.”

“Eat me!” the man squeaked. “He’ll eat me?!”

Chin put his gun back in his holster. “Well, you did shoot his partner. And he’s rather protective of his partner.”

Steve growled again when the man shifted on top of the dresser.

“He…he…he was a man…a few minutes ago,” the man tried to explain. “And then…” He waved his hand at the tiger pacing below him, tail lashing in annoyance.

“No clue what you’ve been smoking, Hûpô, but men do not turn into tigers,” Chin responded.

Meanwhile Kono had been frantically trying to stem the tide of blood flowing from Danny’s side. The movement had attracted Steve’s attention and he stalked over to her, pushing her aside and nudging the comatose man. Stepping back, he picked a shirt up and dropped it on Danny’s chest, setting his paw on top of it. Kono quickly saw what he wanted, balling it up and shoving it against the wound. With her free hand, she fumbled her radio out of its holster, calling for back-up, a bus; alternating her directions with pleas to Danny to hold on, help was coming.

Chin took advantage of the tiger moving to haul the man off the dresser and cuff him, dragging him from the room as the EMTs rushed in. He handed him off to the first officers on scene knowing that he was going to have to reason with Steve. By the time he got back up to the room, the EMTs had stabilized Danny enough that they could move him, but were blocked from the doorway by Steve who was growling again, his tail lashing. Rolling his eyes as he wondered when this had become his life, Chin cuffed the tiger across the back and held his hands up when the irate animal turned on him. “Danny needs to go to the hospital,” he pointed out. “ _You_ cannot go like that.” A lower growl just got a glare in response. “Kono will go with him. And be able to tell us what’s going on when we get there. Now let them _out_!”

Tail tucked between his legs and ears down, Steve slunk out of the way, sniffing at Danny’s hand as they moved past him. “I’ll stay with him as long as I can,” Kono assured him as she followed them out.

With the rest of them safely out of the room, Chin turned all of his attention to the tiger who was pacing the confines of the room. “You can’t go anywhere until you shift back so you’re going to need to calm down,” he pointed out. “I assume you need new clothes?” When Steve turned and just stared at him, he added, “You can stop glaring at me, I’m not the one that ruined a perfectly good pair of cargo pants. And I hope you have spare clothes in the car this time because I don’t. And I don’t think any of mine will fit you.” When he was sure the large cat was listening, he motioned. “You ready to go down to the car? We can look for clothes and you can shift while I drive to the hospital. But,” he held up a finger in warning, “you are not going into the hospital unless you’re walking on two legs.”

The tail twitched as if in response, then the tiger moved towards the stairs slowly, pacing on silent feet. Chin stared him down for a moment. Steve was so alike and so different from his father, but in this Chin knew how to deal with him. He’d already seen the signs between the two, even if Danny didn’t know and Steve wanted to deny it, but he hadn’t been raised as a (guide) to shifters for nothing. Sheer stubbornness would keep them in this room until Steve was calm if nothing else. Steve’s fur was ruffling though and Chin knew he was going to begin shifting soon out of worry if nothing else. “Come on, brah,” he invited. “Let’s get you to Danny before you jump out of your shifter hide.” He grinned at the glare Steve leveled at him. If the tiger was truly annoyed, he would have bared his teeth.

There was no way he was getting a 330 pound South China tiger into any part of a Camaro so he pointed Steve towards Kono’s Cruze and popped the trunk of the other car, hopping there was a spare set of clothes in there. He knew the man had a habit of carrying them, but wasn’t sure if they were in this car. Rifling around in the trunk for a minute, he came across two spare vests, a box of ammunition, and finally a duffle that held a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Figuring it was better than nothing; Chin grabbed it before tossing the keys to one of the officers still on scene with directions to get the car back to their HQ. The department had stopped questioning the appearance of the tiger a few months ago and just let the task force deal with it.

Tossing the clothes into the backseat, Chin said, “I’m gonna head for the hospital. If you aren’t on two legs before we get there, give me a growl and I’ll go around the block.”

Driving he tried to ignore the noises coming from the back seat. He knew that shifting for Steve was an easy movement—except when he forced it. He winced at a particularly loud crunch from the back and hoped that Steve would be able to walk when they reached the hospital. Thankfully the first shift had been adrenaline driven so he shouldn’t be suffering any ill effects from that. Just before he turned into the hospital lot, a lanky body slid into the passenger seat. Chin glanced sideways to see a pale, but human, Steve now sitting next to him. “Need food?” he asked.

Steve shook his head, tip-lipped. The jeans sat low on narrow hips, the shirt ending about half an inch above the beltline. It bagged around Steve’s torso and the man kept lifting it to sniff at the neckline.

“I think there’s a pair of sandals down there.” Chin pointed in the foot well. Steve shook himself out of his funk and rooted around, coming up with flip flops and glaring at them. “I know they aren’t your usual fashion, but they’ll get you up to see Danny.”

He knew he’d have to move fast once they got inside because Steve was still deep enough in tiger thought that he’d have a one track mind. He’d want to find Danny. And Danny would probably still be in surgery. Chin had no doubts about what security would do if they found themselves confronted with an irate trained fighter. They’d take him down hard. “Hey, brah,” he tried to get the other man’s attention. Steve stared hard ahead at the building. “Steve.” When the other man still didn’t respond, he pinched his thigh. “Steven.”

Steve turned to look at him, lips pulled back, and a silent growl on his face.

“No,” Chin said firmly. “Behave.” When Steve just stared at him, he continued, “If you want to see Danny, you need to _act_ like you’re in a human mind, not tiger. Stay with _me_ and I’ll get you to Danny. Understand?”

After a minute Steve lifted the shirt to his nose, then nodded quickly.

Chin grinned and couldn’t resist. “Good boy.”

Steve rolled his eyes in response, enough of his human mind there for him to be annoyed at the comment. He stared ahead at the building, obviously wanting to get there, but not being able to figure out _how_. Chin turned the car off and got out, going around to let Steve out. The other man wanted to take off as soon as he was released, but he remembered his orders and waited, impatience radiating along his body.

Inside the hospital, Steve’s head went up and Chin could see him fighting his instinct to shift into tracking mode. He dug a hand into the taller man’s arm as he flashed his badge, quickly demanding information and explaining that it was one of the task force members who was there. The nurse eyed them with trepidation as she hurriedly looked up the information; directing them upstairs to the critical care ward.

Kono shot to her feet as they exited the elevator, heading towards them. “He just came out of surgery,” she assured them in a quiet voice, glancing at Steve, who was attempting to tug out of Chin’s grasp. “They’re getting him settled.”

“How is he?” Chin asked, delaying Steve’s departure.

“The shot was a through and through. He lost a lot of blood and that was the main concern. It nicked the bottom of his lung, but he’s gonna be fine.” She looked at Steve who was still tugging on Chin’s hold. “Did you hear me?”

Chin shook his head. “He’s still too deep. It’d be better if we just got him to Danny.”

“They’re prepared for that. I told them Steve would be here and want to be with him,” she said.

Chin snorted. “Don’t know that they’re quite prepared for these two.” Before he released Steve, he reminded him, “The tubes and things are there to _help_ Danny, don’t remove them.”

“Do you really think that will work?” Kono asked as they watched the taller man stalk down the hall, unerringly heading for the room where the last member of their task force was installed.

Chin sighed. “No. But it might at least delay him.” At the sound of a human sounding growl from the room, they took off down the hall.

Entering the room, they discovered Steve had backed the doctor and nurses still in the room up against the wall and had placed himself between them and the bed. Chin rolled his eyes at the sight and went towards the man, hands held up in front of him in a placating gesture. “Steve,” he said softly, “that wasn’t nice. These people are trying to _help_ Danny.” When Steve immediately bared his teeth, Chin responded in kind and then snapped, “Bad tiger! I’ll make you leave!” knowing it was the worst thing he could threaten the other man with.

Steve lowered his head, but didn’t move away from the injured man. His eyes flicked to the side as one of the women approached, speaking in a low voice, “Is Detective Williams his mate?” she asked.

“It’s…complicated,” Chin admitted, not wanting to attempt to explain Steve’s issues with anyone outside their small circle. “But he’s too deep in protective mode at this point for anyone to reason with him. Except maybe Danny.”

“The officer explained there was a shifter on the way who’d need to stay with him.” She approached the bed slowly, careful to keep herself low and in a submissive posture. Steve shifted in place, but didn’t lunge towards her and react threateningly so she continued forward. “I’m just going to check to make sure you didn’t pull anything out,” she told him. She started to check the lines, explaining to him what each of them did as she worked. When she finished, she turned her full attention to Steve. “You can check him now, just don’t pull them out.” She indicated where each one lay. “Just slide them out of the way if you need to.”

While she worked, Kono had eased the others out of the room and now she joined Chin, telling him quietly, “They set up a cot for someone to stay if we wanted. And someone needs to go back and process the idiot.”

Chin looked at her. “The mood he’s in, he’s only going to listen to a firm voice so why don’t you go back to HQ, process the idiot, and then head home to sleep? You can come back tomorrow to relieve me and hopefully Steve.”

Kono nodded, glancing over at Steve, who was running tentative hands along what he could reach of Danny. “He gonna be okay?”

“I think as long as he can see, touch, hear, and smell Danny…I can keep him calm.” He nudged her towards the door. “Go on.” He pointed at the nurse who was attempting to speak to Steve, although not interfering thankfully. “And take her with you.”

Once they were alone, Chin turned to Steve who was eying the bed with intent. “All right, brah, I think we’ve had enough excitement for today. Think you can manage not to set off any alarms?” The taller man glared at Chin as he dragged a chair over by the bed the blonde detective was slumbering in. Chin pointed to the chair. “You here.” Pointing across the room to where he’d spied the cot, he indicated himself. “Me there.” He motioned to the bed. “And stay out of the bed.” He didn’t really think Steve would actually follow that order, but with the adrenaline wearing off, he had hope.

Waiting until Steve had settled hesitantly into the chair perched on the edge; Danny’s hand clutched tightly in his, Chin crossed the room to the cot. Unlacing his boots, he set them next to the bed, then pulled his holster from his belt, securing it in the drawer that he was glad to find locked before laying down. “Night, boys,” he said, not really expecting a reply. There was a shifting from across the room that he chose to ignore, figuring it was just Steve stretching out as close to Danny as he could get.

_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

A high pitched scream woke Chin the next morning and he was rolling, reaching for the gun he couldn’t access before he was actually awake. He blinked sleep out of his eyes as he realized the other sound he was hearing, underneath the screaming, was a low level growling. Thankfully coming from a still human throat.

Shoving to his feet, attempting to focus, he turned towards the bed and groaned. He should have known Steve wouldn’t follow directions. Motioning to the aide who hadn’t quite been so far gone as to drop the tray she held, he all but shoved her out of the room. Turning to the bed, he threw a blanket at the naked bodies on it. “Did _not_ need to see that first thing in the morning, brah,” he informed the now alert Steve.

“Chin,” Steve growled as he tucked the blanket around their bodies and reached for the jeans on the chair, “what the _fuck_ am I doing in bed with Danny? Naked.”

Chain stifled a smile, knowing it wasn’t worth getting his head bitten off, and shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. You were in the chair when I fell asleep. Clothed. I’d say your tiger knows more than you do.”

“My tiger is a fucking idiot,” Steve grumbled, as he attempted to wiggle into his jeans without getting out of bed or disturbing Danny.

Chin sighed. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it. You might as well get up before you freak yourself out.”

Steve glared at him, but slid out of the bed, still grumbling something about stupid tigers and biological drives. Chin was still trying to stifle his laughter when Kono walked in, a tray of coffees in one hand and a bag in the other. Steve went right for the bag, digging in and emerging with a wrapped package which answered the question of what she’d brought. He’d be ravenous by now since he hadn’t eaten after the second shift which Kono knew. Chin shook his head at her questioning look, choosing to save the news for when they had some privacy. It was safer not to let their boss know they had a vested interest in whether or not he stopped being an idiot.


End file.
